Iridescent
by in.every.desire
Summary: We were both thrown into a marriage where love quickly became impossible to feel towards one another. I had never expected that to change-no matter how much it pained me. But somehow, someway, every one of his actions began to put me closer to forgiving him and started turning into an emotion I couldn't describe.
1. Chapter One

**Sakura's POV**

When I was a little girl, rapidly approaching the oh so naïve age of nine, I started to dream of a future. I had imagined of a Prince Charming who would whisk me off my feet and love me for eternity. That thought was more than slightly influenced by the Disney movies- so much that as I grew older, my thoughts changed drastically. I wanted more than the mysterious happy ever after's most fairy tales ended off with. I wanted to rebel against stereotypes and of course at the time I was only fifteen years old. Bad boys were what most girls went after in our high school. Someone with tattoos, piercings, murder rumors circling around him was the ideal-now that I thought about it, it seemed so ridiculously overrated.

But of course, like any other teenager, that was just another attempt at finding myself. So I underwent a change, this one that I stuck with. At the age of twenty, I had decided that I would settle for something simple. A man who would respect, love, and care. After all, there was nothing else that I deemed necessary in a relationship. Now, six years later, my thoughts are still the same.

My father always talked about my wedding. How grand it would be, how the whole world will witness the marriage of Kizashi Haruno's daughter. But I had no intention of getting married at this point of my career where I had just started working at the hospital a year and a half ago. I still needed to establish myself, to create a name in the medical field. I didn't want to marry just yet-even if it meant crushing my father's dream for a year or two more.

* * *

><p>I smoothed out my dress out of both nervousness and anticipation. My mother had informed me that we would be having guests over and had selected a black dress that ended below my knees modestly. The only details I had been provided with were that they were father's business partners and by that I had instantly known that they would be one of Japan's top companies. Father didn't go any lower than that.<p>

Seconds later, I heard the doorbell ring and I lifted my head up-my heart beating faster than usual for no particular reason. _It's going to be okay_ I repeat to myself, in efforts to calm my heart. I feel my mother rest a hand on my shoulder and nudge me towards the front door to greet the guests and I have to regain my balance quickly if I don't want to stumble all over them.

Awkward was an understatement for what I was feeling, standing before the group of three. Each one of them carried elegance and were more graceful than I could ever imagine to be. I coughed a little weirdly before forcing a smile to my face.

"Thank you for coming," I finished a little lamely and tried to smile a little more pleasantly and not scarily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too dear," The older woman quips happily while the two males nod in what I assume is agreement-though I strongly doubt that by the way both of them don't say a word too much besides the formal thank you for having us.

I lead them to the living room where one of our maids is already placing tea. I sit down on one of our couches in the corner, trying my best to avoid conversations by not saying too much. I'm asked a few questions about my career and my plans in the future and some unnecessary things such as if my hair color is real or fake. But I manage to get through all of the questions with my voice still sweet as honey, even though I could feel the sass fighting to get out when saying that my hair was in fact natural.

But soon Mikoto Uchiha places her half-finished cup on the coffee table and speaks up.

"Thank you for inviting us here today. It was lovely meeting your family," Mikoto smiles gently as her eyes start to travel my way from my parents'. "Sakura-I believe-is approximately 26," I nodded my head unconsciously. "And my son, Sasuke is awfully close to turning 28 this year-" Dread started forming in my chest and I hoped that the thought that entered my mind would not be true but I was quickly proved wrong with the next words that came out of the dark haired woman's mouth.

_"I'd like to propose the idea of marriage between the two as well as a business alliance between Haruno and Uchiha"._

The words repeated in my head as my mouth slightly dropped in disbelief and I looked to my mother frantically-only to have her give a reassuring smile back and confirm that yes, I would get married to this man that I don't know and honestly didn't desire to know about-regardless of how handsome he maybe. No, I didn't want to get married.

* * *

><p>"N-no." I choke out, still in shock of the whole situation and how twisted it all was. Mikoto-being only a few feet away, manages to hear me and her features twist into ones of worry and confusion.<p>

"Sakura, dear, weren't you already aware of this?" She asks gently, resting an arm on my shoulder-clearly still worried about me. I shake my head several times in frustration and out of the corner of my eye I see my mother open her mouth to say something.

"We assumed that Sakura wouldn't have any problem," My mother defends, trying to play it off with a smile but I noticed the worried look in her eyes as she gazed at me, almost pleading me to go with the situation, to accept this arrangement. Mikoto nods her head and murmurs an "I see" under her breath before turning back towards me.

"Sakura, are you okay with this," Mikoto whispers before clarifying. "Marrying Sasuke-are you sure you can do that?" Her eyes are soft and seem like they would understand but behind her I see my mother and father and they are looking down in what seems like defeat and when my mother raises her head she shakes her head subtly and whispers a 'please'.

"Y-yes," I see my parents breathe a sigh of relief and the younger man's head snap up in surprise. Mikoto smiles and wraps her arms around me and talks about how happy she is and how she will be anticipating my arrival to their home while Sasuke mutters a string of curses that my ears barely catch. I manage to smile when all I want to do is cry about how I have no choice and how I'm marrying someone I don't know in the slightest besides that he's a billionaire.

When my parents stand along with the Uchiha's to escort them out, Sasuke stays behind for a few seconds more and looks back at me with a piercing gaze and a tone that seemed colder than normal.

"Don't expect me to love you,"

"Pardon?" I ask in confusion, wondering if I had her wrong.

"It's because of you that I'll have to leave **her**," For no reason that seemed right, his words hurt a part of was someone else. But that was definitely possible. After all, he was handsome and rich and had the name of the Uchiha behind him-why wouldn't he have somebody else?

My mother walked into the room, trying to explain to me about why the marriage was needed-something about how father's company is dropping down drastically and perhaps the reputation of the Uchiha will boost the sale. But I wasn't paying attention. His words danced in my mind. There was someone else and I am sure there will still be after our marriage- I couldn't change that.

All my hopes had been crumbled into a piece of paper and thrown away carelessly. I should have backed off by his first words. But I didn't and if I had understood just how much that would mean in the future than maybe I would have tried to break it off. But maybe is maybe and maybe is not what happened.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I hope that this story will interest you as much as it excites me to write it. Reviews are appreciated greatly.<em>


	2. Chapter Two

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura hurry up!" My mother shouts from behind the door, banging on it a few times to empathize her words. "We're going to be late," She adds, murmuring something about how the flowers for the bridesmaids haven't arrived yet and how the groom's family has already arrived and is waiting at the church.

_Today's my wedding_ I thought grimly. It didn't feel like anything I had imagined. I wasn't bubbling over with excitement or tripping over my own feet with the anticipation of the whole event. I didn't even love the man I was to marry. _You'll learn to love him in time _is what my mother had told me after explaining why I had to go through with this marriage-in order for their business to do well and not crash completely, the publicity from this event would do the favor of bringing up sales. I had wanted to tell her that there is a chance that there would be no effect all but it wouldn't have made any difference in the final decision-that was already made the day I agreed, even though I had only done so for my parents.

Even if I did want to back out, there were reporters from various news channels present, including international- that kind of publicity would do no good to the business or my family, I knew that. I sighed deeply, moving my hands away from my face-not even thinking about whether the makeup Ino had applied so carefully was ruined. After convincing my legs to not give up on me, I smoothed out my wedding dress- a white floor-length Vera Wang that hugged my body tightly. Looking into the mirror one last time, I observed myself-it was like I was another person. Maybe it was the makeup, or the dress, or the hair but somehow-even though I didn't feel confident, I played the part well.

"Honey, you look beautiful," My mother says, hugging me as soon as I walk out of the restroom-taking me by surprise. The flowers in her hands press against my back and it might just be the comforting feeling that oozes out of her embrace that has my eyes watering and tears falling before I can bite the inside of my cheek to make them stop.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She asks, worried as she pulls back and looks at my red eyes. I want to tell her that I don't know-that their dream is coming true too quickly for me to cope with it. that my life is spinning out of control. But I don't.

"I'm just going to miss you."It wasn't a lie, though that wasn't the reason I was sobbing like a child. Something that frightened me was that this marriage wasn't the only thing that made hurricanes come out of my eyes. It was the words Sasuke had told me the other day-that he had somebody else, somebody he had to leave. Maybe the doubt that he wouldn't leave this mysterious woman is what was breaking me down.

"Darling, you can always visit,"._ Visit _I repeated in my mind a little bitterly. Visit means having to go back one day-not to stay. Again, I don't voice my thoughts-I say the opposite of them because despite what I have to do for my parents and how I would rather quit the medical field than go through with it, I still don't want them to worry.

"Yeah." I whisper and reach up to hug her again. I think I'll be visiting often.

* * *

><p>"Just don't trip Forehead," Ino yawned-her arm swung loosely around Shikamaru's neck, who didn't seem to mind the action or was just too lazy to take it off. I rolled my eyes at her words playfully. Ino was stunning in her light pink dress that had a rather daring slit down her left-which she somehow worked off to be classy than desperate. But it wasn't that much of a surprise to me-Ino was practically a balloon of confidence.<p>

"I'll try not to,"I said a little sarcastically as Ino wrapped her other arm around my shoulders and muttered a "I was just joking" under her breath. Shikamaru looked up from his phone and said something about how troublesome this all was and I watched Ino smack him-something about not being rude that made me smile.

"God, woman," Shikamaru complains though it's obvious that he's not annoyed with her just by the way his free arm finds it's way to rest on Ino's waist. Ino smiles before turning back to me, her arms moving as she spoke.

"Don't, and I mean _don't,_ hit me with your fucking bouquet," Ino says, eyes narrowed suspiciously at me as I grin. "Promise," I chuckle, the smile not leaving my face for a few minutes-even though Ino has stopped inspecting me.

"Okay, I think you're good" She says, nodding her head unconsciously-mentally checking off items that she thought was necessary before she shoved me down the aisle. Instead of a sarcastic comeback, I nod my head back-the reality of the situation coming back to haunt me and taking my attention away from the banter between us.

She gives me a quick side hug before pulling back with a small smile and then I finally heard what she must have. The music that was playing-the trumpets breaking through the other softer instruments. Ino grabbed my hand and gave one last reassuring squeeze before letting go to grab a bundle of white roses and thrusting them in my hands-I didn't even notice when she had already flashed a smile and moved behind me where the other bridesmaids were standing.

* * *

><p>I could hear my heart drumming beneath my chest over the sounds of the orchestra that was playing and the cheers from both families as my father and I walked along the aisle-the attention strictly on us. My father's arm tightens around mine when he feels me beginning to shake and I try to breathe out all the nervousness but find myself unable to do so.<p>

The front of the room starts to become closer than it was when we were still outside the room-joking about things that wouldn't matter in the next minutes that would pass by. I hear Ino's heels click a few feet behind me and I try to reassure myself with the fact that she would have my back if I fall or end up embarrassing myself completely.

When my dad lets go of my arm everything becomes a haze. I completely zone out of the introduction, the welcome, and the prayers until the priest calls my name-causing my head to snap up.

"Do you, Sakura , take Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband to love, honor, and cherish throughout your lives?"

I gulped, my breathing going rough and my throat going dry-making it hard for me to say anything. _Do I?_ I thought. _Could I?_ I heard the priest repeat the vow as the tension in the room increased and confused explained the faces of the people sitting behind-probably wondering why I wasn't saying the two simple words, wondering what was wrong.

I breathed shakily and lifted my eyes from the ground to meet his dark gray ones that held no emotion towards the words that I was about to say-words that I somehow knew would never hold much meaning in my life, maybe because this marriage wasn't all too important to my existence and may never be, despite the words my mother always repeated about how it will always get better.

"I do". The words and the cheers that erupt from the crowd by the doors have no effect on both of our faces as we simply stare at each other-different feelings churning in our bodies, the only similar ones being frustration and unwillingness.

"Do you, Sasuke , take Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife to love, honor, and cherish throughout your lives?"

I glanced up at him, silently wondering if there was any trace of backing out. I looked back down when I found none but determination to go through with this marriage-his jaw set straight and his eyes focused on something above my head.

"I..." I hear him hesitate and for a moment I feel that he may change his mind but the coldness in his voice is soon back as he says what's remaining and gives the crowd what they expect from us-an ordinary marriage.

_"I do"._

Even though his words are towards me and our relationship, his gaze lingers at the doors that have shut a few seconds earlier and the feeling that hits me is one unknown yet somehow painful.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Uchiha". I blink several times so that the tears won't be visible through my veil.

"Now you may kiss the bride." My body goes cold and I find myself unable to move as catcalls echo through the room and the hollering grows louder than ever. I don't even realize that he's moved until we're nose to nose and I can feel his breath on my lips as he sighs. I feel his hand drift to the back of my head, gently pushing me closer to him before using his hands to cover us from the flashes of the paparazzi. I close my eyes shut in fear only to snap them open in surprise when I feel a pressure on my chin instead of my lips as he stays there for a few seconds before pulling back-wrapping an arm around my waist as he moves to face the cameras.

I look at the photographers as well who are snapping pictures at an insane rate-ones that will be on tomorrow's tabloids for sure. I flash a big smile towards the flashing lights even though I feel like doing anything but that at the moment. This isn't at all what I expected. But then again, there were also many other things that I hadn't expected and there was a difference between what's expected and reality. Welcome back to reality, Sakura.

* * *

><p>The clock struck three with full force and the anxiety that hit me was even stronger. I racked my mind over one question and thought of various answers-ones completely different from one another. <em>Just like the kiss, we could always avoid this<em> I tried to reassure myself, breathing in and out, trying to calm down.

It wasn't long before the two of us were shoved into a limo and waved off by our families-the reception hall fading off in the distance as the drive towards the Uchiha's home remained completely silent. The whole ride, I attempted to avert my mind from that question and I had managed to do that just as the driver pressed on the brakes.

When the long vehicle came to a halt, Sasuke walked out and I tried to do the same by bunching up the bottom of my dress in my hands-attempting to match up with his long strides with my own. After arriving into what I assumed was our room, I looked for the light switch but when I failed to find it by the door I looked for Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you know where the li-" My words were cut off from the impact of my body being pushed against a wall. I looked up in surprise, meeting his dark gaze that seemed a little brighter than they were before, looking at me closely. When he lowered his head, his lips brushing my neck lightly, I froze.

It was then that I had smelled it, I don't know how I had managed to miss it before. The alcohol was obvious in his breath. I raised my hands to push him away. I hadn't wanted it to be like this-to be treated like some one night stand that he would forget as morning comes. But my hands prove to be too small to stop what alcohol has made him into and my protests go through one ear and out.

A sense of pain soon goes through my lower body and I squeeze my eyes shut as the tears start slipping down my cheeks like rain off a waterfall. There's not much more left and it's not long until he passes out on the bed in a drunken mess and I'm left alone on the ground.

The wedding dress that my mother had chosen so fondly is decorated with blood and tears and the realization that this was nothing but sex causes me to cry more because this is not what I had wanted it to be like. Yes, we we weren't in love but I had wanted a relationship that I could somewhat depend on-that was something I don't think I can bring myself to do anymore. To have a relationship of any kind with him would be something that would bring me pain but the again, I don't think I can be caused more pain than this.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I cried while writing this chapter and I hope that you don't give up on this story after this event. I do promise that their relationship will evolve despite this event and the effect it will have on Sakura. Once again, reviews are appreciated greatly.<em>


	3. Chapter Three

**Sasuke's POV**

I groaned as the sunlight shined directly into my eyes and rolled over-burying my face deeper into the pillow in efforts to stop the pounding going on in my head. When I finally heard the birds chirping out of my window, I sat up-deciding that I wouldn't be getting much more sleep anyways. My eyes burned as I opened them and I rubbed them-trying to clear my vision. I sighed while running a hand through my hair-feeling the headache coming on from last night. _Did I drink too much last night?_ I shook my head and reached for my phone that laid on the nightstand-switching it on to reveal three messages and one voice mail, all from Naruto.

_" You bastard," _I hear Naruto slur and can almost imagine him sitting on his couch in the early hours of the day. _"Why'd ya' finish all my whiskey, huh? You know that Hina-chan don' lemme' buy no more."_ That explains the headache, I thought grimly. _"Well, whateva', how's your wife doin' by the way? Last night was fun, aye?" There was a string of laughter from the other end and that's how it ended._

I looked at the device in shock for a minute or two before everything came back to me-the business alliance, the wedding, and then the reception. From then on, everything was a haze which I had the alcohol to thank for. In the beginning I had been rude to her-Sakura was her name, I think- but I hadn't wanted to marry her, not that there was anything wrong with her. I was-or had been going out with another woman at that time. Her name was Karin and I had intended to break it off with her before the wedding but she had attended-invited by some businessman's daughter or something like that-and she had found out right then, leaving me no room to explain.

_There's nothing more to explain_ I thought, sighing as I looked down in frustration when something caught my eye. It was pure white in color and littered a few feet away from the door. As I neared the fabric curiously my eyes widened a fraction and I had to bite my tongue from cursing out loud. What laid there was a wedding dress- Sakura's wedding dress to be more specific. In tatters and covered in blood.

"God, what did I do?". I whispered to myself, running a hand through my hair anxiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I didn't know how to face him after what happened last night. The only thing I knew was if I did, then I could not be normal with him-there was no way to bring myself to act as if nothing happened. Flashes of him _ravaging_ me kept on playing in mind where it never seemed to stop and my shouts were painful-seeming so _real _that they made me re-live that moment over and over again.

Just as I had managed to avert my mind from those grief filled instances, I heard Mikoto's cheerful voice call out my name-requesting me to come down for breakfast. _Breakfast_ I thought, my stomach growing slightly pleased at the thought but my mind decided to rebel and focus on the con of the situation instead of the pro. Sasuke would be there and the feeling that had enveloped me earlier instantly disappeared. But why wouldn't he be present-in the end he was still the son of this family and it seemed like having meals all together was a must in this household.

I try to walk as slowly as possible but I eventually reach the kitchen entrance where Mikoto is waiting with a smile. I stand there a little awkwardly for a few moments-not sure if I should go and sit down-until Mikoto motions me in and gives me a reassuring nod after noticing my frazzled state. Before sliding into a chair at the end of the dining table I murmur a "good morning" which receives a few nods in response.

"Ah, there you are," Itachi drawls with a small smile-his voice holding a teasing tone. I smile a little in response to be polite before looking back down at my plate. My attention was brought back when his-_my husband's_ name was mentioned.

"Where is Sasuke?" Fugaku asked gruffly-his steel gaze travelling around the whole table and stopping at me for a moment longer than the others, before meeting Mikoto's once again. I watched as the older woman rested a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a soothing tone that he will be here soon. Fugaku's shoulders visibly relaxed from her voice and touch as he nodded sternly, his eyes wandering to the entrance once more.

It was as if her words were magic when Sasuke walked into the room barely a minute later. He greets his family a little hastily before looking at the wall in what could be considered shame. _He knows _a voice in my head whispers as he continues to avert his eyes and look the other way whenever I glance at him.

"Don't take so long next time," Mikoto scolds with a hint of a smile on her face. "Now come on, aren't you gonna sit down? Sakura has been waiting for a while now," Mikoto shakes her head fondly, motioning him to the seat on the right of me as she passed the syrup around the table. My body froze at her words and I mentally prayed for him to object but he doesn't and instead walks towards me-causing my heart to beat at an alarming rate.

I felt the chair next to me become occupied as he twisted and turned in it to become comfortable. I told myself to not look at him and continue to eat and not pay any attention to him. I told myself that several times yet in the end I betrayed myself and stole a glance just as his lips twisted into a smirk at something Itachi had said. He must have noticed my eyes on him because he turned to face me which made me whip my head back towards my plate-my face heating up in embarrassment at an unbelievable rate.

I scolded myself and wondered why I had even bothered to look only to turn away but Mikoto soon interrupts my thoughts-urging Sasuke to come closer to me to take a picture. I flinched when he rested an arm around my shoulders and I feel his touch waver but he holds it there for his mother's sake and for the camera as he pulls his lips into a smile even I knew was not genuine.

With Sasuke, I'm not sure what our relationship will be. If we'll still be hesitant and fearful to ruin anything that we have left or if we'll be bold enough to interact with each other once again. I'm not sure if I will ever get over what happened that night-no matter how much he may apologize for it.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter and are somewhat satisfied with how the story is developing. Reviews and feedback is always appreciated. Thank you.<em>


	4. Chapter Four

**Sakura's POV:**

I walked into the all too familiar living room of the Yamanakas-home to my one and only best friend Ino Yamanaka. The scent of fresh baked cinnamon rolls soon travels to my nose and makes me smile as I spot the familiar blonde of Ino's hair by the oven.

"Just a minute," I hear her call out from the kitchen-probably thinking that I'm the lady across the street who loves to buy baked goods from her because if she knew it was me, I would not be given as much of a formal greeting for sure.

I almost laughed when I heard pans falling from counters and low curses being muttered as she picked them back up and finally brought her head back up-a million dollar smile on her face, ready to take an order but surprised when she saw me.

"You bitch!" Ino shouted and I rolled my eyes at how much respect I was getting as her best friend. She dusted her apron before heading my way and wrapping me into a hug that was full of cinnamon and when I pulled back I realized that the flour that she had "accidentally" not washed from her hands had rubbed off on the back of my shirt. She cackled while pointing at me as I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"Now, now don't get all angry Forehead," Ino taunted while going back to the kitchen. "Sit down, I'm letting you have some cinnamon rolls," I looked up in surprise, almost being able to taste them in my mouth. "-but only two," and then the glare that had disappeared made it's return on my face as she continued cackling while pulling out a plate from the cupboard.

These seemed like the times before my marriage when we were still in high school and didn't have a care in the world. I bit my lip at 'marriage' because what that alliance had given me was something that I never wanted in my life. But my thoughts are soon taken away from that matter when I hear Ino call out from the kitchen.

"Get your ass off of the couch Billboard Brow. You didn't think I was actually going to _serve you,_ did you?".

I sighed. Some things never changed,no matter how much time passed by.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV:<strong>

When I woke up, it was still dark and my back was aching. I rolled over-groaning out of pain and closing my eyes shut in attempts to relieve myself of it. I should be used to it by now-it had already been two weeks of sleeping on the floor. I glanced at the bed, glad that she was still sleeping because I would do anything if it meant to not invade her privacy once again-even if it meant spending my nights on the ground in order to provide her a little sense of security.

Ever since she had sat by me at breakfast, I couldn't help but want to do anything and everything to try and give her back a few things that I had stolen from her that night- some including her confidence, dignity and pride, things that I wasn't sure if I would be able to give back at all.

I needed to apologize but whenever I took one step towards her, she would head the other way or busy herself with something else. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. But before that I had to do something else-something that would affect how sincere my apology will be.

I grabbed my phone from where it was being charged and stared at it for a few minutes-contemplating whether or not I should go through with my decision to call her, whether she'll answer, and whether I will even get a word through before she ends it. She would be hurt-I knew that. But i also knew that if I didn't do this, all three of us would end up hurt. So, I moved out of the room so Sakura would not be awoken, then dialed and proceeded to wait.

It was after three full rings that she answered and just as he got her name out of his mouth she interjected.

_"Stop right there Sasuke. I don't want to hear anything you have to say". _

"Karin, I meant to t-"

"_I don't care what you meant to do damn it!" She screamed from the other end, her sobs evident. "What happened Sasuke? I thought we were going strong-I really thought that- and you just go ahead and marry another girl and don't even tell me? And you even expect me to believe that you were going to tell me all along. Are you shitting me?"._

_"_Trust me, please. I was meaning to tell you before it all-I didn't want it to be like this," I murmured helplessly.

_"God, Sasuke. I didn't want it to be like this either. I really didn't," She breathed from the other end._

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Karin," I whispered through the line.

_"I don't know, Sasuke. Can I really believe that you are sorry. I mean, you have another girl-you're okay with or without me so it doesn't really matter does it?" . She laughed bitterly from the other end and he could almost imagine the mascara trailing down her cheeks._

"No, it's not like that I-"

_"It's okay, Sasuke. I hope that you love her more than you loved me," She says, her voice_ still_ hoarse. "Bye"._

_"_W-Wait Karin. Karin!". I looked down at the screen only to find that she had ended the call. I leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes in thought. I didn't mean for it to end it like this but then again I hadn't expected everything to be alright either-in the end, Karin had feelings too and it was obvious that the recent events had hurt her. _How many people are you going to hurt_ a voice in my head whispers. I sigh and open my eyes.

"I don't know," I breathed out. I didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV:<strong>

I held the box of cookies in my hands firmly-my knuckles turning white from the grip I maintained. Ino had insisted on taking some home and even though I had tried to refuse, she had threatened me and Ino was awfully scary when she wasn't laughing. I sighed when I remembered her question from earlier. _So, how's Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome Uchiha doing? _I had managed to avoid it by teasing her about Shikamaru but how long could I distract her-knowing Ino, she would have millions of questions to ask by the time I see her again.

But I was also nervous about what they would say about Ino's baked goods and I'm almost positive that she will want to know all the details. Their judgment meant millions to Ino because after all they were Uchihas and they were just one of the most wealthy people in Japan. Then again, I was also an Uchiha. Sakura...Uchiha. I let the words sink in as I carelessly let one foot over the other, immediately regretting that action just seconds later.

I felt a foot twist towards the left while the other went ahead-causing pain to go up my leg as I gasped, closing my eyes and expecting for the worst. But surprised wasn't enough to explain what I was feeling when I felt hands find their way to my waist and break my fall-even more so when I met his obsidian gaze that seemed just as shocked as I felt.


	5. Chapter Five

**Sakura's POV**

My hands gripped his shoulders, trembling out of nervousness. My fingers shivered at the touch of his skin, his hands making sure I wouldn't fall to the cold ground. I could feel the muscles in his biceps tighten when I held onto him. He stared back into my face, taking in every part of me. I took a deep breath, shaking him out of whatever trance he was in. He held onto my waist to help me stand on my two feet again but I couldn't help but think of our wedding night and the harsh way he had held me then.

"I...I'm sorry for...falling I didn't mean to...I just-" I rambled, eager to explain and get away, only to be cut off by his voice which seemed deeper than the day we had agreed to our marriage.

"No. It's not your fault." He replied, "I came in the way."

Once again we were surrounded by awkward silence. I bit my lip and turned around to leave…to leave him. It was becoming too much for me to handle, physically and emotionally. I just… couldn't bear it anymore. It was too raw. It hurt too much. This time I watched where I placed my feet, before taking the next step. That was until I heard a voice, his voice which was undeniably for me.

"About that night..." He trailed off not continuing, I didn't even bother to turn around.

Quickly thinking I said ,"I have to take care of the laundry." I cringed internally at my weak excuse, walking faster, afraid he might want to say more to me.

"I'm sorry..." I froze at the start of the steps. He's sorry? He's sorry. After two weeks he's sorry. Before I started up the stairs I replied.

"It's too late for sorry." It came out softly, going with the wind. I didn't need to turn around for his reaction. I already knew. Disbelief, Guilt., and...Sorry.

**Sasuke's POV**

"It's too late for sorry." It was barely audible but I heard it. All of it.

When she started back up the stairs and was out of sight I turned towards the kitchen counter, banging my fist on it out of frustration. Fuck! I cursed at myself in my mind repeatedly with no stop. Good going Sasuke! I just had to appear as someone who wanted to get over with it and never talk about it again. There was no "Oh you want to be friends?"

Just a pathetic excuse of a "I'm sorry."Like a sorry would give back her virginity. I ran a hand through my hair. Fuck.

She was no Karin that I could get away with a heartless apology. She's another woman, one with integrity. She's worth more, she's my wife. My wife. One that hated me with a passion. My wife. I looked down sighing. My wife. I let out a breath of guilt. One that _I_ wanted to apologize to. My wife.

I caught sight of the cinnamon rolls that lay ten steps away. My wife

**Sakura's POV**

I tasted blood on my tongue from biting my cheek for so long, but it didn't help to prevent the choked sobs coming out of my mouth. It was just so stupid. He didn't even do anything. In fact he apologized. But an apology could never cover for what he put me through. God. Should I have said that? I sounded so pricey, like I was worth more than him. But he had treated me like I was worth nothing. No I told myself firmly, It's not my fault. I was the victim. It wasn't my fault.

Rocking myself back and forth to calm myself down I wiped my tears. Be serious Sakura. He didn't even say anything to hurt you. He's your_husband_ you're obviously going to see him around. You can't just avoid him in the same house, the same room. I gathered myself together just as the door clicked open to reveal the object of my turmoil, my heartbeat increased rapidly. Why was he here?

As he walked closer to where I sat, I controlled the urge to shift backwards. I bit my lip to stifle the cries threatening to erupt from my throat which at the moment was feeling choked as if no words could come out. My legs shook slightly when he sat down beside me. There was a moment of silence before his voice broke through it.

"I didn't mean to sound li-" This time I cut him off, eager to get over with it. So I could breath again… so I could just calm down, his proximity was stifling.

"I overreacted." I spoke shortly. Getting up.

I felt a sense of de ja vu as I rose, this time wordlessly to the door. Just as my feet decided to go faster, I felt something curl around my arm, grabbing it. I flinched and instantly I felt the pressure around my wrist disappear. I knew what it was. _**His hand**_ holding my wrist. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Don't run away." He murmured.

I felt his hand grab my wrist once again, this time softly, pulling me back towards the spot I where I had been sitting,_** towards him.**_

"You can't make it better." I informed him at once, looking away. Nothing could fix the hopes and dreams I once had before that night.

"I know...but I'll try." I snapped at that and my anger which had been hidden came flashing in neon.

"What will you fix?! Can you fix my hopes?! Can you fix my dreams?! Can you fix...my heart?" I cried out in frustration.

"I can't-"

"I told you so." He shouldn't have bothered to try.

"-but I'll try." I sighed, shaking my head, laughing bitterly.

"How? How will you?" I asked, more to myself than him.

"I'll be your friend."

"I don't need you to be my friend. I have plenty." I shot back arrogantly.

"Of course." He let out a low laugh.

I sighed. "You're not joking are you?"

"Never." He said with surprising sincerity

"I-"

"It's fine, I understand."

He started to leave and in that moment I don't know what overcame me, maybe the fact that he had made an effort, better late than never right? Or maybe that he was sincere and had apologized whatever it was, it caused the words to slip out of my mouth.

"I'll try... okay?" I could feel the smirk he gave me burn into my mind, I think it was the first time I saw him smile, sort of.

"Okay."

If I had been like Ino I would have noted that we had just had a "Fault In Our Stars" moment. But I was not Ino and nor was our marriage anything normal.


	6. Chapter Six

**Sakura's POV**

Even though I had told him I would try, I couldn't bring myself to. I couldn't trust him from the little I knew about him, that little made me want to run away from him and just keep running. What he had done to me seemed branded in my mind, the emotions I had gone through and the varying degrees of repulsion that coursed through me made me want to cry and _**cry and cry** _until I couldn't cry any more. But still I was grateful to him for not insisting we sleep in the same bed. Although the way I heard him tossing and turning on the harsh ground made me feel cruel. A part of me wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine and I couldn't help imagining the ground as the cold, harsh hands he had gripped me with. Another part of me wanted to be able to forgive him, but I couldn't, not yet anyway or...maybe _**never**_. For now I could only sit silently and watch him wither in pain. The same pain I had felt when he had taken my virginity, when he had plugged out my cries and _**ravaged**_me.

I was sitting upright the sheets of the bed pooling around my waist. I risked being caught, but still I glanced to the right of me where he usually slept on the floor. Taking the time to note his messy hair, the dark circles under his eyes, and his pale face. I felt a pang of guilt go through me. I was the one sleeping with comfort on his- no our King sized bed while he slept on the ground I walked on. But he had taken the bed that night, leaving my torn clothes as my bed sheets and the ground my mattress. As the morning sun began to shine through the curtains I heard him groan. I froze. He was waking up. I was usually in the bathroom, taking a shower by the time he woke up. If I had not taken the time to inspect his face then it would have been the same, and If I could avoid contact with him...I would. _**At any cost**_.

Scrambling to untangle myself from the silk bed sheet I made a bee-line straight to the bathroom. Trying my best not make any noise, stealthily I moved out of the room, grabbing my clothes on the way out. I was about to close the bedroom door so as not to leave any tracks behind when I heard a voice. He was awake.

"Good morning."

I stopped in the doorway, slowly turning around, he was looking at me with droopy eyes, leaning on one elbow, hair a rugged mess. Taking a deep breath, I met his gaze just for a second to whisper a few words which seemed to take all my courage.

"G-Good...M-Mor-Morning."

Immediately after uttering my greeting I rushed out of the room and into the bathroom locking it firmly behind me, my breathing was rough. I placed a hand on my heart and I could feel my thumping heart beat under it. Through the door, I heard his light chuckle separating us and somehow that made my heart beat even faster.

**Sasuke's POV**

I shook my head in amusement, letting out a laugh when I heard the door slam shut and the shower turn on. She could be so...cute sometimes. I rubbed the back of my head. Cute wasn't a word I was familiar with. Karin never wanted to be called cute. She said that it seemed like what a brother would call a sister. She wanted to be called hot or sexy, which just made me feel like I was addressing a slut but still I did everything to keep her happy.

Though I didn't seem enough to make her happy. Apparently caring for her means having sex with her, something I didn't want to do so early. Now knowing that she was cheating the whole time...I'm glad I hadn't stuck it in a girl that was opening her legs for another man. Even if it hurt.. Maybe Suigetsu made her happy. More happy then I could ever make her. Or maybe I could _**never**_ make anyone happy.

I leaned my head against the wall, sighing. My life had changed so much in a single month. Despite Karin and the fact that I had gotten married there was one word repeating in my mind over and over again, like a sick mantra. _**Rapist**_. This hurt worse than any relationship problems I had. What I had caused her was not anything I could fix. She knew that too. Maybe that's the reason why I never saw her in the mornings. Maybe that's why the bed sheets were always folded neatly at the corners. Maybe that's why...she never spoke a word.

**Sakura's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably when he entered the room, covering my face with the book I was reading. It had been a fairly easy day or maybe I was just getting used to being served by others. I covered my arms with the woolen blanket I had brought in and went back to my book which was 'Paper Towns' by John Green.

I was at a really good part Quentin had just opened up his bedroom door and broken it apart, finding a clu-

"Uggh." The sound broke me out of my reverie my hair whipping towards the noise, immediately.

My breathing halted, hearing his pained groans. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, in an attempt to reduce the pain. He ran a hand through his dark locks, in a agitated manner gripping the strands harshly almost like he thought shaping them in a different way would stop the pounding. The breaths he took were short and quick, like he had trouble breathing evenly.

I reached my hand out but stopped it midair when I realized what I was doing. Slowly bringing my hand back to my chest, I bit my lip trying to decide if I should go to him, just as another groan escaped his lips, without thinking I threw my blanket onto the ground and I was by his side in seconds.

"S-Sas-Sasuke...are you okay?" Instead of answering he replied with a groan. "Do you have a migraine?...S-Sasuke?"

"Mig...rai-ne." His word were barely there but I heard them. "I'll go get you some Excedrin."

I was about to get up ,despite his actions towards me, I couldn't find it in myself not to help him. It didn't mean I forgave him, I was far from forgiving him, truth be told I don't think I could…_**ever**_. Getting up from the ground, I was about to reach for the doorknob when I felt something curl around my arm and a sense of déjà vu washed over me. His arm, was once again holding my own.

"Stay...please." battling with the conflicting emotions building within me, I looked between the door and the hand that was gripping my own. "Okay." I whispered softly, slowly sitting down by his side.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

The pain was unbearable. It felt like my heart was pounding in my head. I gripped my head in a attempt to stifle the pain. I shouldn't have over worked myself, it was not the first time it had led to a migraine. I remembered going through three whole stacks of job applications which were three pages each, with at least forty job applications in a stack. Not including the business meeting with Uzumaki and Co.

I heard her say something along the lines of going to get something. I immediately shot out my hand, feeling a surge of pain going through my body. I didn't want her to leave. If she left I didn't know what would happen.

Deliriously I barely managed to utter a, "Stay...please." My body felt like it would collapse any minute out of exhaustion. My eyes burned from the strain of looking at a computer screen all day. Hazily I remembered that I hadn't had time to eat today.

I felt hands shaking me, saying words I didn't understand. For a minute I thought I may just blackout until I felt something touch my temple. Massaging them in circles, taking away the pain.

"Ahhh." I sighed in relief as somehow the pain reduced. Whatever she was doing was working and I didn't know how.

"Are you okay now?" I heard her whisper, her voice shaky. I trailed my hand off of her wrist, my voice below a whisper, my eyes now wide awake, yet yearning for sleep, to relax and get away from the tension.

"Thank you...Sakura." I whispered looking into her eyes. Not even starting to wonder about how I would set my bed on the floor, but I was wondering, how a women, who I had hurt so much, had helped reduce my pain, when all I had caused her was…_**pain**_.

**Sakura's POV**

I had chose to stay by him but I had no idea what to do. Seeing him groaning from what I assumed was a severe migraine only increased the pressure of doing something, fast. I was about to ask what he wanted me to do but I had stopped myself. What are you thinking Sakura? The man can barely speak because of his throbbing head. I thought of the only thing I could possibly do, which my inner was afraid of doing to. I was afraid to touch him, afraid I would awaken a beast. Even though I had reassured myself that he was in great pain, a part of me still doubted that conclusion.

I placed my hands on his temples, my hands trembling out of nervousness. I started moving them in circles, causing the veins to stretch and allow blood flow. Almost instantaneously he sighed. I held my breath, maybe it was working.

As I continued his groans faded into sighs which reminded me that it was time to sleep. I removed my hands from his head, slowly backing away.

"Are you okay now?" I asked with a hint of surprisingly worry yet anxiety.

I thought he had fallen asleep when he didn't answer. I slowly got up from the ground and was going to collapse on the bed when something held me back. I slowly turned around to find his hand gripping mine. My breath hitched, reminding myself that he was asleep and I cautiously went to remove his hand from mine. Just as I was about to remove his latched hand it slowly slipped off.

I was going to back away, thinking he was still asleep when I heard him speak.

"Thank you...Sakura." I shivered at the way he said my name. His eyes were red but still his sooty black eyes pierced my green orbs. I stood in front of him while he gazed at me, his eyes glazed with sleep, and exhaustion.

"You're...w-welcome." I said to him, considering his awful state of health.

I sat myself on the edge of the bed, watching as he grabbed his bed sheet and pillow to sleep on. I bit my lip in contemplation. He wasn't feeling good and sleeping on the ground which was bitterly cold might just worsen his condition. But this shouldn't have tormented me. Yet it did. It caused me to take a action which I never imagined I would.

I slid to the right side of the bed, the very far end and stacked some pillows in the middle of the bed as a barrier. I still did not trust him, after what h had done. I don't know what exactly caused my slight change in heart and I didn't want to examine it further. Taking a breath I spoke.

"Y-you can...sleep he-here for t-tonight." I winced at how I was stuttering at each word.

I watched as his gaze trailed to the spot I was pointing to and the barrier in between. He glanced at me before he silently got up, walking a bit closer before crawling onto his side of the bed. My heart was racing. What if he tries anything? Rapidly beginning to regret my decision I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard his voice.

"Thank you...for everything." He hadn't said my name but my pulse was beating wildly at his words.

In that moment I had instantly known that he wouldn't do anything to me. A fact which was supported by the way he turned around. By the way he left some space in between the barrier and him. By the way he left more than _**enough**_ space between me and him.

That was the day I thought of him as a person and _**not**_ an animal.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sasuke's POV**

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up wasn't the fact that I felt light-headed. Nor was it the fact that I was buried half way deep in silk. It was the fact, that for once my back didn't ache. I was used to stretching forward, trying to loosen the strained nerves. Now, when I wasn't doing it, it seemed like somehow I was breaking a rule. I sat upright, feeling the muscles underneath my shirt flex. I could only imagine why the pain was taken away from me, my memory a blur, I froze when I finally noticed where I was, my throat constricting in panic as I imagined the crime I could have committed to land me in the bed. A place I shouldn't be anywhere near.

Turning my head to the side with growing trepidation I stared at the figure silhouetted in the sheets a few feet away from me, I could see the outline of her feminine body under the silk sheets and I fisted the dark cloth in my hands, more out of frustration than anger, because I had no right to look at her. I must have started to gather more in each hand because after a few seconds I heard a muffled groan and the unmistaken movement of someone turning. Once again I froze, my hands going slack, this time there was more fear involved in my movement, fear that she would wake up with me next to her I waited with bated breath for more movement. When I didn't hear any other sound, I took a chance and glanced over to my left. Pink. That was all that came to mind. Several pink tresses scattered across the right side of the bed as a result of her movement, only a few pillows standing as a barrier in between us. Her face was half covered by the blanket, her eyes closed peacefully. I glanced at her and back to myself. Forward and back until my gaze landed on a stray strand of hair, placed on her cheek, touching the sheets ever so lightly.

I had no idea what could have possibly caused this action. I had no answer as to why my hand moved without thinking. I didn't know why I didn't think it through. I had no idea what I was doing until she sighed and I could feel her breath on my hand. The feeling of her warm breath fanning my skin broke me out of my trance, I blinked at the image of my hand an inch away from her face. I felt the sudden urge to tuck the errant strand of hair behind her ear, where it belonged. But my mind stopped me and I brought my hand back by my side. I had to remember where I belonged, and that was nowhere near her. I belonged where she wasn't and where I should be, yet why did I inch forward?

Ignoring my question and the unknown emotions bubbling inside me, I slid my legs off the edge of the bed, bringing myself to stand. Looking back at her I felt a pinch somewhere in me. Shaking my head as if that would take what I was feeling away, I started walking towards the bathroom. Maybe today...she won't see me. Just like I don't see her. Not seeing her is something I'm used to and something I assumed she might be grateful for. When I turn on the shower I mull over the image of her sleeping face the "pinch" of discomfort I discovered increasing , because I couldn't digest how happy she seemed in her sleep when everyday she was in a living hell. That bit at my conscience and that bothered me more than it should have. More than I could handle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Just as I was about to slip out of bed, I freeze, my entire body stilling beneath the sheets as the sound of the bed creaking and feeling of the weight shifting onto one side. I wonder why I am scared, last night he was someone similar to a patient and my fear seemed to disappear momentarily, but now a voice in my mind taunts me, whispers to me that he is only a wounded predator and that he'll be attacking any moment, pouncing onto me and ripping me to shreds, my heart thumps loudly in response to my thoughts, yet his actions reveal no such thing. Raspy curses are muttered a few feet away from me the sound of his husky expletives send shivers down my spine. The bed sheets muffle any other possible noise as they are pushed my way and come in contact with my arm.

Just when I think I can't take it anymore, that I just have to shake of my frozen limbs and bolt , I feel something touch my cheek, my heart begins to beat even faster. I don't know what I should do. There's a lump in my throat and my heart seems to have trouble pumping. I..no...should I...but. It seems like I'm waiting for something, something more. A word, an explanation, anything. I lay there, frozen, until I hear the bathroom door clicking shut and water hitting the shower wall, at that my body sags, sinking into the bed as I release my rigid posture. And I don't know why...and I shouldn't...I should be glad that his gone, that he didn't touch me but the fact that he doesn't care burns more that I thought it would, and there's ache in me, that I have no idea how to fill and no idea why its there.

I shouldn't be expecting anything from him, especially these feverish touches. These are what a married woman receive, a lover to a lover. I may be married but for nothing but a namesake. We are nothing like what we should be. It takes all my courage to look at him, not even thinking about talking to him. I grip the mattress tightly. No, Sakura. There are two unwritten rules in this marriage. Don't give anything. Don't expect anything. I'm two steps from breaking the second and three ahead of breaking the first. It's when I hear the shower turn off that I snap back to reality. I half expect him to walk right into the room like the uncaring person I'd encountered that night. Another half wants him to knock on the door like a gentlemen. I don't want to expect anything from him, and I don't why I am now. But his touches leave me hollow, and I need something, anything, to make me see the him not as the horrible man he was that night, but as a human, that maybe..just maybe he is decent.

My eyes are blurring from the way I am staring at the door, waiting for all my expectations to shatter for once and all. To know that it's better if he broke all of me than him breaking half of me and leaving me joining the pieces together. I hear footsteps softly passing the door, echoing in my head loudly. I let out a sigh, never knowing that I had trapped it inside me. I look down at my feet. You say he's a person, that you'll try but why can't you, Sakura? Why do you keep on looking for things to doubt him with? I shake my head, shutting my eyes as tears fall. But after a few seconds my cries fade to silence. Stop, Sakura. You have to be strong. I know the only way that's possible is to stop wanting, stop giving, stop letting but I don't know why that seems so hard for me.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Ami? This is Doctor Haruno, the one on level 3? Yes, I'd like to know if I could start back tomorrow,"<p>

I am sitting in the center of the bed with my legs crossed and my right hand crushing the phone out of nervousness. Sweat has gathered on my palms and my heart is beating wildly, impatiently waiting for the receptionist's response. I lost count of how many times I dialed, deleted, and re-dialed Konoha Hospital's number, and even now when I finally let it ring and my call has been answered I'm suppressing the urge to hang up.

"Of course, let me check," I hear the "clicking" from her typing along with the squeaks of wheelchairs that support patients being led to their rooms in the background. "Umm...according to your leave application you're scheduled to be back around next week," There is an edge to her voice which doesn't help much with my anxiety, she starts speaking again but my head is in a haze, it is not until I find the sense to end the call and I am pressing the button to cut the call that her voice comes through, startling me. I glance at the clock briefly. I had been listening to absolutely nothing for the past five minutes.

"I discussed your situation with -" I freeze. Head Doctor Kakashi Hatake? "-and he approves of your decision. Welcome back, Doctor," I have no idea how to cope up with this news. I had prepared myself to call but hadn't been ready to accept any news in my favor.

"Thank you Ami...I-I, thank you so much." My heart seemed as if it could burst any second and as crazy as it sounds I feel...better. Better than broken, better than dead. I think this is the thing that will get me to recover. To recover as Sakura Haru-...Uchiha, to fill up that hollow spot inside me. I am standing up to place my phone on the table when I hear a deep voice behind me.

"Congratulations," Standing by the door is Sasuke, his attire is more formal than my grey sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt, even with his loosened tie. For the first time since our vows, I lift my gaze from his shoes to meet his sharp gaze, inspecting my every move. I want to swallow down the words that I am about to say to him and erase how I am twiddling my fingers. But want is not what happened, and despite my nervous and frazzled state, I can't help but think that he looks very handsome, leaning against the door with his arms loosley crossed and his dark hair disheveled, I close my eyes briefly pushing my treacherous thoughts away, as I respond.

"Thank you," I mutter and when he smirks I wonder why I avert my eyes, as his features contort boyishly. When he passes by me to grab a change of clothes and our arms brush, I feel my body stiffen. Electricity running through me. And when he steps out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from the shower, I find myself sliding to the left and him slipping in from the right, and when darkness surrounds us I wonder if this is what our marriage could have been like, only maybe without the barrier of pillows in between us, maybe without anything in between us.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sakura's POV**

It wasn't a surprise to my family when I expressed my desire to become a doctor. I knew, they knew, everyone knew. Just by the way I would point out how one is reducing their brain cells by drinking alcohol, or consuming unhealthy fats by eating bread, everyone knew that I would become a doctor and nothing else if I couldn't. That is what they expected from me, to be a doctor, the best one I could be always at the top.

Being a doctor, not only brings great pay, but along with it comes great honor and respect, yet with that responsibility there are also great expectations and the burden to fulfill another's needs to thee utmost best of your ability. This requires long hours of hard work . You could see why one whose appearance was important would not survive the dark circles and blemishes of blood decorating their skin.

At the moment I was walking towards the main desk to obtain my schedule for the day. I was embracing my white coat, wrapped around me like a cocoon, over my jeans and blouse, as usual I caught stares of wandering patients at my uniform which defined me as a doctor – it always seemed to surprise them, that I was not, in fact a nurse. When I caught sight of Ami at the curving mahogany reception desk I sighed in relief glad that there were no patients waiting to be attended to yet.

"Hi Ami. I just needed my schedule for the day," I said, I watched as she lifted her eyes from her computer and smiled, adjusting the black glasses framing her face.

"Of course , Sakur-I mean Doctor" I let out a low laugh at how she was teasing me with my honorific. As she printed the document I let one side of my mouth curl up at the memory of the times we had together in the past year. The jokes, the teasing, the lunch breaks. Some things never change, no matter how much time passes, and how many things occur and that in itself was a comfort.

"Alright, here you go Sakura. You do know where the rooms are, right?" she said slightly mockingly as if I could have forgotten in my time away.

"Of course . Thank you dear," I said with an exaggerated role of my eyes, there was a person behind me waiting for reception and so with a quick wave I left Ami so she could address the queering person, as I walked off a smile played on my lips at how we addressed each other, so formally, like we were strangers meeting for the first time. Some things do never change. No matter how much pain you go through, some things still manage to give you the happiness it did before.

* * *

><p>I hadn't realized then, how quickly time had passed. Now, on my last patient, I could feel the fatigue overwhelming me and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but I knew I had to brave it through this last check up and nothing was more important than the patient at hand. I tried my best to seem as awake as possible as I walked into the patient's room, ready to attend to their needs. I started off with my introduction and let it take its path from there.<p>

"Hello. I'm Doctor Sakura Haruno and I will be attending to your needs today," I got no response back, which wasn't a surprise to me, since most patients were not very open or they were apprehensive, as was my current patient, a sixty-three year old woman. Her husband had died years ago and her only son did not care enough to visit or keep any type of contact with her. She had been admitted a few months ago and had been assigned to me as the previous doctor went on vacation.

" On a scale of 1-10, how are you feeling at the moment?" For a second it seemed like she hadn't heard me but then her voice broke through, slightly raspy and low.

"Two,"

"Can you please show me where it hurts? Your stomach, head?" Worry was starting to take over my body along with fear and anxiety.

She gave me a small smile, brushing back the gray hairs framing her face, her wrinkles which held years of knowledge deepened into her skin, she let out a laugh that simply said I didn't understand. She shook her head, her smile falling away to a grim expression. I could tell from her sad, slightly sunken eyes that it was something beyond my understanding, something that was leaving her wounded on the inside.

With a sigh she spoke again. "No dear. I'm perfectly fine, but this, this, is where it hurts," She pointed to her chest, right above her heart, patting it with her hand. She whispered incoherent words under her breath as I stood there not knowing what to do. I did not know what to do at all. I had never encountered situations like this one though I had heard stories from the RN about how a patient's emotional pain made them feel bad.

On instinct my body moved to sit on the chair right next to her bed and the words that came out were of sympathy and respect of her as a human being.

"Ma'am, I know I do not understand. I also know that I may not be able to say what you want to hear. But in my eyes you are not only a great mother, you are a great human being who not only deserves all the honor, but all the love that can be given. I am sorry that your son can't do that and that it is his loss in the end. The old women stared at me with wide eyes, 'I'm sorry." I said, "I'm interfering with your personal life an-"

"No, No. It's fine...it's fine," She shifted from her sitting position so she was laying down and now staring at the plain white ceiling, her eyes watering slightly as I gathered my clipboard getting ready to leave, wanting to interact with her more but not able to since my job was done.

Before I was about to leave, my head starting to hurt slightly, I heard a voice behind me.

"Thank you," It was a whisper and it meant more to me than any achievement. Not because I enjoyed being thanked, but because I had been able to apply ointment to her internal wounds, even if it was only temporarily. Now out of the room and walking down the halls to reach the locker room to change, I looked at the clock that read 10:53 and started to think about my transportation.

* * *

><p>I rushed out of the locker room, my purse dangling around my neck and my hair flying behind me. It was not long before I got dizzy and had to slow down. I took my phone out, ready to call a taxi. Of course I hadn't thought of my transportation. At the beginning of the shift I had gotten Ino to drop me, claiming that it was only for today though I think she knew I was lying.<p>

I was walking at a steady pace, dialing the number to Uber, a service similar to a taxi when I caught sight of something that made me stop. My heart pounded in recognition at the sight of raven hair styled in a messy hairdo. It was just at that moment that the man turned around, now facing me completely, inches away from the door.

I couldn't help but wonder why he was here; he was clad in his usual dark suit, his tie loosened and shiny black shoes. He seemed like he had come straight from his office but again, why. As I stared at him lost in thought, trying to figure out the mystery of why he was here, he spoke.

"Ready?" I snapped my head up to look at him in the eyes; he stood there silently until I realized he wanted an answer to his question.

"Yeah," I trailed off and it seemed like he understood when he started walking out the door, pushing it open wide enough for me to walk through along with him. I murmured a thanks in response as we walked out of the building in complete silence, none saying a word.

When we were almost halfway through the ride home, I finally voiced to him the thing that had been lurking in my mind ever since I saw him.

"You didn't have to pick me up,"

"How would you have gotten home," The word "home" hit me hard as I turned my face to look at him.

" I could have called a taxi," I said as I slipped my phone into my bag, removing the number for the transportation service off its screen.

" I don't want you riding in a taxi at 11 o'clock at night, it's not safe," His words did more than just make my heart feel like it was on a treadmill. It made me feel like he cared about me and that wasn't anything I wanted to fool myself into. It was minutes until he drove past the security gates and parked the car in front of the entrance. I stepped out of the car and took a long look at the mansion-like building before me. Home.

After dinner and brushing my teeth, I laid down on the bed, closing my eyes, going through the day. Ami. The patient. Fatigue. Sasuke. And that's where my thoughts decided to pause, on him. At dinner, Mikoto had asked me about my day, I had informed her briefly, but it was almost if I he had asked rather than her, the way his eyes were trained on me as I spoke.

I don't know how I would feel thinking about him if he was beside me. I looked towards the bathroom and was thankful he wasn't watching me with his heated stare. It seemed as if I had cursed it when I heard the lock on the bathroom door click open and him step out, making that feeling return, making me hate that feeling again.

He walked over to the empty side of the bed, making me pull the covers over me as a defense I did not need but couldn't help but want. He pretended to not notice as he laid down, facing the door and away from me as I stared at his back. I watched his fingers go to the lamp and turn off the switch, the area surrounding us turning to black. I closed my eyes a little easier and tried my best to fall asleep. When it seemed like I was about to succeed I heard a voice, making me snap my eyes open.

"Goodnight," I froze beneath the sheets. After so many nights of silence and darkness, why today? Why? Why did he bother? Why was he wishing me a good night when all he ever did on the first was make it the worst? But again that wretched feeling came and made me respond to his question, ignoring my mind.

"Goodnight," And as the night passed, I could feel the gap between us bridging and the distances decreasing with that feeling. But of course that feeling was just a feeling I ignored and I never knew that the same feeling I had began to feel existed within him to.


End file.
